


[Art] Like Diamonds In The Sky

by MySnarkySelf



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf





	[Art] Like Diamonds In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Diamonds In The Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/659208) by [allofthedrugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthedrugs/pseuds/allofthedrugs). 



This is my contribution to the [kurtbastianbang](http://l-stat.livejournal.com/js/ck/). The art is inspired by  "Like Diamonds In The Sky" from allofthedrugs.

 

  


[art on tumblr](http://comewhatmayblaine.tumblr.com/tagged/Art%3A-Like-Diamonds-In-The-Sky)


End file.
